


猫咪的正确打开方式

by QIQIjiji



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIQIjiji/pseuds/QIQIjiji
Summary: 划重点：我不用说也知道，这又是一个无脑车没错无脑车，但是我真的很想看粘人哭唧唧的猫猫，不麻烦别人了，我自己写吧，我能想到的我大概写在文里了，我也不知道我能不能写的和我想的一样刺激。文前预警：醉酒 颜射 口交 骑乘 哭唧唧的基（猫猫）
Relationships: thorki
Kudos: 2





	猫咪的正确打开方式

**Author's Note:**

> 划重点：我不用说也知道，这又是一个无脑车没错无脑车，但是我真的很想看粘人哭唧唧的猫猫，不麻烦别人了，我自己写吧，我能想到的我大概写在文里了，我也不知道我能不能写的和我想的一样刺激。  
> 文前预警：醉酒 颜射 口交 骑乘 哭唧唧的基（猫猫）

Loki 你喝醉啦！”

正文 ⬇️  
什么叫悲哀，Loki 觉得没有其他人能解释悲哀比他现在更能解释得透彻了，他因为太懒太傲娇被前一任懒得成仙的啃老主人给丢了，没错这么好看的黑猫给丢了！现在 Loki 也不知道该往哪走，大不了走到马路中间给自己来个一刀两断。

2  
想着想着 Loki 走到了路口，看着车流匆匆，“上天，给我个一刀两断吧！可是谁知，车灯到了他面前就停了下来，车上下来一个在 Loki 看来类似于金毛犬的东西。

“？为什么要跑到路中间？要是被人撞了怎么办？？？” 那个大金毛拎着他的后颈就把抱了起来，然后 Loki 带到了车子里。  
“ 我这是莫名其妙被人养了吗？！真的有这么好的事？“ Loki 自己都不敢相信在自己准备一命呜呼的时候还有人把它带走，带走就带走吧，反正他应该不愁吃穿了。

3  
那个金毛把他带到了一个公寓里，那个公寓很高挡而且不小看着似乎就一个人住，“ 我叫 Thor ，我以后就和你住着了”，这算是做了个简单的自我介绍，这个金毛叫 Thor。

Loki 直接跳到沙发上找了一个舒服的姿势蜷缩在一起，他现在只要睡着躺着就可以安详的享受生活了，不过前提是不能让 Thor 发现自己是个兽人。在上一户人家就是不小心暴露后被当成妖怪给送出来了。

“你说，小猫要吃些什么呢？” Thor 熟练的带开了网页 google，最后看到了各种各样的猫粮各种各样品种的营养食物 Thor 决定，这么麻烦的话还是直接喂奶吧……

Loki 的内心是拒绝的，他好歹是个兽人，又不是一直真正的猫咪。这该死的金毛，连猫粮都不舍得买吗？！不过该喝还是要喝，默默走到放这着牛奶的碟子旁边，像任何一只猫咪一样小口小口的舔。

4  
日子还过还是过，时间该走还是走，loki 一直保持着原本黑猫的形态住在 Thor 的家里 ，Thor 开始给他买猫粮，买鱼干，买猫爬架，反正就是各种养猫的正常操作，但是无论如何，Thor从来也没有想到过，自己一直养着的黑猫会变成现在这个样子……

5  
Thor 像往常一样下班回家，像往常一样脱衣整理，准备去给 loki 换猫粮，结果他觉得他的眼睛绝对绝对出了什么问题……

黑猫不在了，只有一个满脸通红，眼里水雾缭绕的黑发男孩蜷缩在沙发前面

“等等！！你是谁，你你你是怎么进来的！……” Thor 觉得一定要是自己加班太累了

“我是……Loki～” Loki 用微哑的嗓音回答到 

“Loki 不是一只猫吗？” “就是我” Loki 一点都不想和这只蠢金毛有过多的沟通，他现在浑身热的要死。  
“你怎么成这样了！” Thor 还在好奇，这是喝牛奶喝醉了吗？，猜测引领着 Thor 走向了装牛奶的盘子，他稍微凑近点闻到了一股淡淡的酒味，“这个牛奶里有酒啊！”  
“  
喵呜” Loki稍微有点摇摇晃晃的跟着他，一个伴脚，他差点摔在地上，“Loki你小心一点啊！” “不要小心～我要你” 年轻的兽人就摇摆着尾巴就黏糊糊的用手按着Thor 的腹肌索吻。

“lo…ki…，我想你需要冷静，你需要冷静“thor现在自己都冷静不下来，Loki毛茸茸的尾巴绕到了前面一直在他的裆部骚动，“Loki别凑了……” 小猫湿软的嘴唇已经贴上来了，有一点尖的小虎牙咬到了Thor的嘴唇，Thor 吃痛的松了嘴，就任有Loki把小舌伸进来，Loki的舌头进入口腔的那一刻，Thor脑子里就一片空白。

6.  
Thor将Loki按在床上，“这是你先挑逗的”，“Thor你过来嘛～”，Loki软塌塌的滑倒在Thor的两腿中间，“咔哒”我Loki解开了Thor裤子，看到肿胀巨物脸就埋了下去。

Loki不知道什么时候学会的，小舌灵活的舔睇着柱身，“Loki 别” Thor就这么被舔射了

Loki用手指轻轻擦掉嘴边的精液 ，再用舌头一点一点仔仔细细的舔掉，翻身到Thor 上面，自己掰开自己的屁股对着Tho的阴茎做下去，“唔啊…～…”Loki发出了那种小奶猫才有的黏糊呻吟，自己扭动着腰上下耸动。

7.  
“Loki 你……”看到Loki 就自顾自的耸动，Thor觉得自己被忽略了，“这回不要怪我”扶着Loki的腰将它压在身下，“啊…Thor …快点……“ Loki 看到他主动起来就决定全然享受，把腿打得更开了，尾巴有一些毛都被流出来的淫水打湿。Thor还在继续，Loki已经软的腰肢快要塌进了床里，不过Thor觉得不把他cao到下不了床就真的亏了，“啊哈………” Loki的尾音充满愉悦，他高潮了，Loki在本来就醉酒的情况下又被Thor这样不停的艹干，他现在已经软成了一滩水

8.  
Loki 软绵绵的趴在Thor身上，揣着气。“好了，这回是我的错”“谁叫你在我的碗里放了酒”“我也不知道嘛，Loki这回我的错我的错““喵呜，原谅你啊”

9.  
过了几天，员工看到他们的总裁上班的时候还带着一只黑猫

“boss，这只黑猫……”  
“这是我的爱人哦～”

“？” 员工们感觉总裁养猫养坏脑子了

“Thor 我以后不想陪你来上班了！” 变成兽人的Loki踩在总裁的沙发上说  
“好好好不来了不来了，但你确实是我的爱人”


End file.
